AshClan
AshClan is the name of the Clan that Infernoblizzard (Vi, thanks for helping me decide on his name), the ruler of this Clan, belongs to. He kidnapped Ebonystorm and hypnotized him into thinking he was his son and...well, I won't go too much into details here. Owned by Phoenix and Violet. Despite the evilness, you can join. Ask on the talk page, please. Clan Info This is basically a Clan with a monarchy system (until Infernoblizzard is killed). AshClan resides near the edge of DawnClan's forest (Far, far away from them), and was not truly evil until Infernoblizzard killed the previous leader and made his mate the queen (a literal queen). As he does not belive in StarClan, he has one life to lose. Clan Leaders Shatteredstar - dusky, dark brown tom with saphire-colored eyes like raindrops. Formerly Dustedfur. 4pinkbear Apprentice, Graypaw Deputies Navylance - Black and white she-cat with navy blue paws and blue eyes. Phoenix. Medicine Cat Sunnyleaf - Gold she-cat with moss-stained paws and green eyes. 4pinkbear MCA None. Warriors Nightmareclaw - Pure black tom with long claws and blue eyes. Phoenix Lancestorm - White tom with gold paws and a gold muzzle, gold eyes. Phoenix. Frameheart - White she-cat with brown eyes. Phoenix Sliceclaw- Jet black tom with mysterious red spots on his abnormally long claws. Cruel, viciously attacks cats from other clans and sometimes in his own clan if they disagree with him. (Wild) Ocarniatune - Mottled dark blue she-cat with grey eyes. Phoenix. Glorystorm - Silver and gold she-cat with blue eyes. Phoenix. Knightheart - Silver tom with silver eyes with flecks of black. Phoenix. Flamestorm- Bright ginger tabby tom with pale orange paws, underbelly, throat, tail tip and chest and pale amber eyes. Wise, strong and loyal. Amberwing's brother. (Aspen) Amberwing- Dark ginger tabby she-cat with bright ginger flecks, pale orange chest, throat and underbelly and bright amber eyes. Dramatic, flighty and protective over younger cats. Flamestorm's sister. (Aspen) Apprentices Graypaw - hansome, dark gray tom with chesnut-brown eyes. 4pinkbear Rosepaw- Pretty mottled pinky-cream she-cat with red-cream and pinky-ginger spots dappling her pelt and beautiful pinky-orange eyes. Sweet, caring and shy around toms she likes. Appledawn of LakeClan's sister. (Aspen) Queens and Kits Mistkit- gray-white she-kit. Foxclaw. Elders Roleplay Center Ebonystorm screeched in fury as he was dragged into a Clan's camp. Infernoblizzard rolled his eyes. "Can someone make that tom be quiet already?" Dawnrose shouted from the warriors' den. "I'm already on it," Infernolizzard informed. He dragged the ebony-pelted tom into the leaders' den, where he forgot Midnightflower was sleeping. Ebonystorm was pinned to the ground. "Let me go!" he shouted, closing his eyes. His brother had been hypnotized, and he didn't want to follow the same fate. Infernoblizzard snorted. "Sparrowplume!" he called. The dark brown tabby tom padded up and forced Ebonystorm's eyes open. Infernoblizzard gazed into Ebonystorm's eyes, and the tom soon stopped resisting. "You are my and Midnightflower's son, along with Duskstorm and Candyheart. You are an AshClan cat," the fat white tom meowed. Ebonystorm went limp, and blinked. "Sparrowplume, take him back to the warriors den," Infernoblizzard ordered. "Wait, dad, why was I here?" Ebonystorm asked. "You were going nuts," Infernoblizzard deadpanned as Sparrowplume led Ebonystorm to the warriors den. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 20:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Applepaw scoffed as she sorted herbs boredly in the medicine cats' den. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 23:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Candyheart padded into the medicine cat den with some borage. "Hey, Applepaw. I found some borage while I was on patrol and thought you'd need it," the pink she-cat meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 23:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh thank you." Applepaw growled and rolled her eyes then took the borage from Candyheart and put it in the pile for borage. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 23:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Candyheart nodded and padded back into the warriors den. To her surprise, a new tom was sleeping near her nest. "Pervert tom!" she shouted. The ebony-colored tom opened his eyes just in time to dodge Candyheart's claws. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 23:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dustedfur groaned. "Infernoblizzard, we have a problem. The cat who we saw that was in the vine-cage thing apparently had woken up and witnessed the capture. I saw him screaming for help." Dustedfur meowed urgently to Infernoblizzard. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 01:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fox dung. We'll have to make sure he doesn't come for our newest Clanmate," Infernoblizzard decided. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 01:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, well, a ginger cat, apparently the 'mom' had awoken and now seems enraged. We have hostiles who may approach soon." Icefeather reads minds! O_O 01:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No matter. I'll take them on." ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 01:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "B-but s-sir... it's a VERY large number and I don't think it's very safe..." Icefeather reads minds! O_O 01:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Applepaw sighed and paced the large den. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 02:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Paledawn padded up. "We'll both fight him. It's possible they're savage cats," the small tom growled. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dustedfur teleported and came back seconds later. "I have new information. The 'mom' is Phoenixfeather and she thinks the crazy, frantic cat, Richtofen, is lying, and that our capture had presumably just gone out hunting, or that he was captured, but will escape. Heh heh." Icefeather reads minds! O_O 14:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Excellent. I'll enjoy ripping the life out of the she-cat," Infenroblizzard purred savagely. "I'll go and find new cats to recruit," Paledawn meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 14:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC, Phoenix, you do the hypnosis think. Just make him think he's Duskheart, an elder or warrior, elder preffered considering his age.) "Can someone make the old cat stop shut up?" Infernoblizzard spat "NEIN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Richtofen shrieked, clawing at the ground, trying to scramble away. Dustedfur threw him on the ground and pinned him down. Richtofen squirmed uselessly, trying to escape. He squeezed his eyes uncomfortably shut all the way. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Sparrowplume, I need your assistance again," Infernoblizzard informed. The dark brown tabby tom nodded and padded over to Richtofen. Just before Sparrowplume pried open the older tom's eyes, he murmured, "I'm so sorry." Infernoblizzard smirked and gazed deep into Richtofen's eyes. "You are Duskheart, a worn elder of AshClan. You are the oldest cat of the Clan," the white tom meowed. Richtofen went limp. "Carry Duskheart back to the elders den," Infernoblizzard ordered. Paledawn nodded and dragged Richtofen-I mean Duskheart-to the elders den. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 01:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Richtofen-er-Duskheart, is still keeping his grouchy personality.) Duskheart shook himself awake. "Vhat...vhere..." he grunted groggily, then rubbed his eyes with his tail-tip. Elder's den!? That's an insult! He snorted and ruffled out his fur. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 01:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Candyheart padded in with some mice. "Hi, Duskheart, Grayriver! Duskstorm wanted me to give you some prey," she greeted. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 01:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Duskheart arched his back and hissed, fur standing on end. He didn't want mice. He wanted to figure out what was going on! Why he was suddenly an elder after 2 years of warriorship! Icefeather reads minds! O_O 02:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Calm down, calm down." Grayriver mewed. Duskheart frantically paced back and forth. Voices murmured in his head, "Richtofen, go warn your friends." "What friends? Whose Richtofen!?" he shrieked in reply. Grayriver looked at him like he was crazy. "Star Cats..." the voice shouted in a faded, distortingly angry tone. "Vhat?" he spat. Grayriver and Candyheart exchanged confused glances. Then Grayriver padded up to Infernoblizzard. "Duskheart's having very bad adaptions, sir, and what he's saying is boggling my mind!" Icefeather reads minds! O_O 02:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Omg...Sorry to bring this up but I just watched the movie Insidious. This reminds me of that slightly. I'm not sleeping tonight....) Applepaw ran to where Duskheart was and sat near him. "Whats wrong with him?" Applepaw mewed, her dark purple-brown eyes wide with fear. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 03:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He's shrieking nonsense. We should've went and sent him to HypnosisClan if he's going to do this all night." Grayriver hissed. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 03:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Infernoblizzard kinda hates HypnosisClan, since he considers them in the way of his plans) "We will not send him to HypnosisClan! Those soft cats are the embodiment of envy, and this would only please them!" Infernoblizzard yowled. "The next cat to mention HypnosisClan will be cleaning the elders and queens den for a season!" Paledawn hissed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 12:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Duskheart smirked. "You just did, mouse-brained fool." he hissed at Paledawn. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 19:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah, but my words take effect I finish my sentence," Paledawn informed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 20:01, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Duskheart is pretty much, well, entirely hypnotized. It's more like he's possessed into thinking he's a different cat. Well, as seen in Prophecy Roleplay. I don't think it's the same for Ebonystorm, though. Because he's a different cat, he still has his voice, but the accent is reduced a bit. It's only temporary.) "Well I bet you don't know the secret to controlling the word." Duskheart meowed, and began padding away. "Hey, where do you think you're going, oldster?" Grayriver spat. "On a walk. Chill." Duskheart spat, fur bristling. A few minutes later, he scented the Savage Cats (Star Cats) nearby. "Oh, crud. I better catch a mouse or two before it's too late." he meowed. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 20:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm groaned as he opened his eyes from another nightmare involving horrible cats. Duskstorm nuzzled the black tom. "It'll be okay, big brother. You're safe," the tom meowed. "I know, but I feel something bad is about to happen," Ebonystorm admitted. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 20:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grayriver heard yowling in the distance. It sounded like Duskheart. "Oh great." Grayriver grumbled. "Infernoblizzard, Duskheart needs some assitance. Some cats have invaded our territory." he spat. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 20:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll go," Paledawn meowed, darting out of camp. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 20:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Infernoblizzard! We got Duskheart back-but we'll have to hypnotize him again, I'm afraid." Grayriver yowled. A mute Richtofen was limp in the old gray tom's scruff. Despite Grayriver was an elder, the cat acted as strong as a warrior. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 21:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (May I please kill Grayriver?) Midnightflower padded out. "Grayriver, why aren't you in the elders' den?" she demanded. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 23:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No... not yet, at least. Have you seen my new Userpage image? LOL I edited the image myself.) Grayriver muffled, "I'm sorry, I had to go after Duskheart. He got out of the elder's den and I forced myself to go after him. "Let go of me!" Richtofen rasped. "He got unhypnotized, your highness." Grayriver added. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 23:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (That's the second Team Edward I support that mocks Twilight) "Infernoblizzard's asleep. I'll just get him enough poppy seeds to make him sleep," Midnightflower decided, padding into the medicine cat den and coming out with a lot of poppy seeds on her paw. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 23:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (LOL I know right? Look up Edward Richtofen on Deviant Art...they're funny, and some are "couple pics" of him and Dempsey, because they mock eachother so much. Look up the Der Riese Trailer on youtube. Richtofen and Takeo are the last 2 alive in the video. :3) Richtofen tried to scramble away and Grayriver tackled him to the ground. "No!" Richtofen mouthed, obviously the mute had returned on him. I hate everything. He wanted to growl. This clan's stupid leader had obviously caught him napping (based off a Dempsey quote) and he was captured. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 23:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Midnightflower sighed and got some poppy seeds. "These will make him quiet," she meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 00:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen opened his mouth to scream and Grayriver shoved the poppy seeds down his throat. "There." Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Now keep it down. Infernoblizzard is tired, and I don't want to put up with him." ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 00:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grayriver sniffed. "Midnightflower-I think intruders are on the territory again!" he meowed urgently. "Not to offend you, your highness, but Infernoblizzard needs to be awakened at once if we fight them off. Just a suggestion, we do a stronger hypnosis on our subject here before they come." Grayflower hastily added, the fur on his tail bristling. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Infernoblizzard's hypnosis is only so strong! I can't do much about it," Midnightflower growled. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 00:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Grayriver is part-HypnosisClan, so he has strong hypnosis skills that he has only ever used once before, on the ORIGINAL Duskheart! :3) "Well, I'll do it myself! I know how!" Grayriver meowed. Richtofen blinked wearily. He lay half-asleep on the ground on his side, eyes only nearly closed. Grayriver pinned him down. Richtofen didn't fight back too hard, he just struggled weakly on the ground. Grayriver forced Richtofen's eyes opened and stared until Richtofen went limp. He dragged the tom back into the elder's den. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Er...the Duskheart Forestfrost mentioned in her explanation of Infernoblizzard's misery, or someone else?) "You insolent fool!" Midnightflower yowled. ---- (The one about Infernoblizzard's misery. Grayriver only temporarily hypnotized that Duskheart to test it, but it was a failed attempt. It actually worked on Richtofen-Duskheart this time! :3 You can kill Grayriver now) Duskheart woke up 10 minutes later. "What happened? Are those cats gone?" Duskheart meowed. "Yes, Duskheart. Relax. Just rest." Grayriver mewed. "Oh-okay." Duskheart meowed, and closed his eyes again. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thank you. BC) Grayriver failed to see Midnightflower behind him, and the moment he turned around, the she-cat sliced the tom's throat cleanly. "Those who refuse to follow their superiors deserve to die," she mumbled. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 00:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I just wanted to test out his skill, first. But you're welcome. I'm going to add another cat shortly to replace Grayriver, a cat named Gray- ...something. Maybe Graystream? Graycreek? I'll think of something.) Duskheart saw Grayriver's death and decided it would be best not to leave the Elder's Den. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 01:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Graydusk?) Midnightflower lowered her head. She wanted to leave this place and soon. Somehow, she no longer felt safe. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 01:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I agree with Midnightflower. If a cat will not follow those superior to them, they must DIE!" Sliceclaw leaped at Duskheart, landing right in front of him. "You follow your superiors, right?" WildStorm23 20:45, June 19, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 ---- (Waaay past that, Wild) ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 22:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Applepaw shuddered and walked back to the medicine cats' den. I feel scared here.... Like I somehow don't belong.....I'm afraid... Applepaw thought, her normal, agressive, snobby self now scared, timid and terrified. She didnt know what of though.Flaresky walked to Applepaw. "You okay?" Flaresky asked her friend. Applepaw sighed and nuzzled her best friend. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 22:19, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareclaw stuck his head inside the medicine cat den. "Dawnrose, Duskstorm, Midnightflower and a few other cats left AshClan! If anyone asks, Dustedfur is now leader." ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 22:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. Applepaw, Flyingcloud, her kits, Smokefall and Flaresky will leave in a while to go to SunsetClan. When they leave can I make a few loners join this Clan?) Applepaw and Flaresky nodded. Nightmareclaw then left to go do something. "Should we leave to?" Applepaw asked Falresky. "No. We cant leave our best friend, Flyingcloud or her mate, Smokefall." Flaresky replied. Applepaw nodded. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 22:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry, I didn't read any achives) "Who will be the new deputy?" Sliceclaw asked eagerly. WildStorm23 23:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 ---- (There are no archives for AshClan) "Dustedfur hasn't said," Nightmareclaw meowed on the way out. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 00:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh, lol) "Well, I want to know. It would be very fun to be deputy." (Evil kitty laugh) Sliceclaw set off to find Dustedfur. WildStorm23 00:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 ---- "You haven't mentored an apprentice yet. And don't ask for Ocarniapaw or her siblings, since Frameheart, Navylance and I are finishing their training." ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 00:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But I heard of a cat in a distant clan that was able to become deputy even though he didn't have an apprentice!" Sliceclaw complained, scratching a x in the wall. (cat in distant clan is Brambleclaw) WildStorm23 00:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 ---- "He was chosen by StarClan but lost their favor when he tried to kill his mate. He was never a true deputy," Navylance meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 00:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I changed Gingersky's name to Flaresky. Also Flaresky could leave before she became leader because she will go to SunsetClan later.) "A good deputy would be Flaresky. She mentored Flyingcloud." Applepaw segessted. Flaresky glanced at Applepaw with a odd face. "I couldnt be deputy. I'm not fit to be deputy." Flaresky whispered. Applepaw rolled her eyes. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 02:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It depends on what 4pinkbear has to say. Her cat's the only deputy at the moment.) Frameheart shrugged. "Depends on Dustedfur's choice." ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:06, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I will take over leadership." Dustedfur meowed. "But with a new name." He added. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 18:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good," Frameheart quietly meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 18:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dusted.....Star?" Sliceclaw asked. WildStorm23 20:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 ---- (Foxclaw, can Flyingcloud be Mistkit's adopted mother?) "Dustedstar sounds cool." Flaresky commented. Applepaw nodded. Flyingcloud yowled loudly from the nursery. "I think Flyingcloud is kitting!" Applepaw mewed and raced to the nursery. ... Soon Flyingcloud had four kits nuzzled by her side. "Sootkit, Shinykit, Dovekit and Jaykit." Flyingcloud purred softly. Smokefall nodded in approval at his mate's name choices for there kits. ~Sunsetpaw♥ ~~The Dark will not overcome the Sunset breeze...♥ ~ 02:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Congrats," Nightmareclaw meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks." Smokefall mewed to Nightmareclaw. Flyingcloud smiled at Nightmareclaw and drifted off to sleep. Smokefall watched his three daughters and son suckle from his loving mate. ~Sunsetpaw♥ ~~The Dark will not overcome the Sunset breeze...♥ ~ 02:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They're really cute, they all look like they will be great warriors!" Sliceclaw exclaimed. I wonder if I can mentor any of them. Then I could be deputy. ''Sliceclaw thought. WildStorm23 10:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 10:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 Nightmareclaw padded out of the nursery and stretched, bored. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sootkit's bright amber eyes opened right away, the pale green and dark, smoky blue flecks shining brightly. "Hi." Sootkit mewed to Sliceclaw. ~Sunsetpaw♥ ~~The Dark will not overcome the Sunset breeze...♥ ~ 13:35, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shatteredstar purred. "I need to decide on a deputy, Sunnyleaf." he meowed, shaking his head. "You'll figure it out by the end of today, I'm sure. If not, you have 10 lives; StarClan gave you an extra." Sunnyleaf meowed with a shrug. Richtofen's Destiny...Maxis is a tricky liar... 13:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Congrats, Shatteredstar," Knightheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (This post contains spoilers for something that will happen in the battle on Friday... muahahahaha!) "Th-thanks." Shatteredstar mewed. He flicked his paw up and glanced at the crimson mark that looked like a fire. A brown heart shone in the center. "What does it mean? Are there others like me? That have the mark?" he meowed to himself near silently. His eyes grew wide as he had a vision. ''"MARIA!" a brown-and-green cat shrieked, pale brown eyes stretched wide. He looked just like Duskheart! "You monster!" he spat at a brown cat, claws unsheated. His eyes relaxed. Who was that brown-and-green cat? The brown cat? Who is Maria? ''Richtofen's Destiny...Maxis is a tricky liar... 14:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Knightheart nodded before padding back to the warriors den. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shatteredstar was utterly confused. Richtofen's Destiny...Maxis is a tricky liar... 14:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Um...Shatteredstar? Should I organize patrols for today?" Frameheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaykit was next to open her bright green eyes. "Hi! I'm Jaykit!" Jaykit smiled and chased her long tail. Dovekit opened her eyes next. They where bright blue with a heavy pale violet tint to them. "I'm Dovekit." Dovekit purred softly. Shinykit was still asleep next to Flyingcloud. ~Sunsetpaw♥ ~~The Dark will not overcome the Sunset breeze...♥ ~ 14:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hello, Sootkit. I am Sliceclaw." Sliceclaw meowed importantly. WildStorm23 23:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 ---- "Hi, Sliceclaw." Sootkit mewed. Shinykit opened her eyes slowly and looked around her. The beautiful white she-cat with different colored stripes shivered in the cold breeze. Dovekit pressed against her younger sister. "Its okay, Shinykit. I know its cold but we're here to warm you." Dovekit purred. Shinykit nodded and stopped shivering, her bright blue eyes shining in the darkness of the night. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 14:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dovekit looks like a medicine cat!" Sliceclaw exclaimed. WildStorm23 20:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (4pinkbear, Applepaw's full name is Appledawn whenever you want to give Applepaw her full name.) "I am going to be a warrior and my name will be Dovestream or Dovecloud." Dovekit mewed softly yet sternly. "I'll be a warrior to! My name will be Sootclaw or Sootlion or Sootstorm!" Sootkit mewed. "I want to be Jayflight or Jaypetal or Jaysong!" Jaykit exclaimed. "I-I w-want t-to b-be Sh-Shinyrain, Shi-Shinybreeze or Shin-Shinyice..." Shinykit stuttered quietly. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunnyleaf purred and pressed against her brother, Shatteredstar. "Don't you just love kits?" she mewed softly. Mew Mew Sakura! 11:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ocarniatune stretched. "I wonder who the deputy will be." ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Soon enough, I'll pick my suceeding deputies; two, to be exact." he meowed, stretching his legs. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good," Nightmareclaw meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "EVERYONE! Gather beneath the Ebony-Rock for a clan meeting! I have decided on my deputies!" he meowed. .::. A few moments later .::. "Smokefall and Navylance shall be the new deputies of AshClan!" Shatteredstar announced. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Navylance was surprised and meowed, "Thank you, Shatteredstar!" ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- He dipped his head. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Congrats, Navylance and Smokefall." Sliceclaw said. Enjoy your positions, for now..... Sliceclaw thought to himself evilly. WildStorm23 17:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, Sliceclaw," Navylance thanked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "This only leaves one question. Who gets to go fight the Dark Forest?" Sliceclaw asked. WildStorm23 17:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The whole Clan will be fighting, duh. We're all in danger," Frameheart reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then lets go! I haven't seen Bramble-ears in ages!" Sliceclaw exclaimed. WildStorm23 17:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Shatteredstar? Shall we go?" Navylance asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on Shatteredstar! Bramble-ears and I were going to protect the DawnClan nursery!" Sliceclaw complained. WildStorm23 17:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Navylance narrowed her eyes. "I think the queens can protect themselves," Nightmareclaw muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Even with half the Dark Forest trying to steal their kits? Come on, Bramble-ears and I have been planning a party afterwards!" Sliceclaw protested. WildStorm23 17:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They'll probably have cats guarding the nursery already," Frameheart pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Bramble-ears told me he reserved a spot for me in the ranks of those guarding the nursery." Sliceclaw said. "I also heard he has a crush on a she-cat who already has a mate." WildStorm23 17:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Again, it's possible they already have guards. If they already have guards, then you must help in the fighting," Navylance meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who, Phoenixwing? He can mate her all he likes!" he spat. Mew Mew Sakura! 17:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Navylance stared in surprise. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm so annoyed with those cats right now I'm not thinking straight!!" Shatteredstar spat before they entered DawnClan camp. Mew Mew Sakura! 17:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Calm down, Shatteredstar, please," Navylance meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Smokefall followed Shatteredstar into DawnClan camp with a expressionless look on his face. Flaresky and Applepaw talked about how hard the battle would be. "I wont have to fight." Applepaw sighed. Flaresky smiled. "That means you wont get hurt." Flaresky purred to the cat she thought of as a younger sister, Applepaw. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 18:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Applepaw, did you bring the herbs?" Sliceclaw asked. WildStorm23 22:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Applepaw has a tiny crush on Sliceclaw.) Applepaw nodded. "I sure did, Sliceclaw." Applepaw purred and flicked her tail to a large pile of all different colored herbs behind her. "Wow! We should be stocked up until next leaf bare!" Flaresky exclaimed. Applepaw laughed. "I guess." the seductive red-cream she-cat purred. Applepaw smiled at Sliceclaw, her dark purple-brown eyes shimmering brightly. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 03:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That will be plenty. I'm going to go guard the nursery with Bramble-ears and some other cats." Sliceclaw said as he padded away. WildStorm23 11:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Applepaw nodded as Sliceclaw walked away and she sighed. "He will never like me...." Applepaw sighed. "Remember, we are leaving after Flyingcloud's kits are apprenticed in four moons." Flaresky reminded Applepaw in a soft whisper. Applepaw nodded. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 21:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Applepaw! We need a medicine cat apprentice to stay in the nursery during the fight! Wanna come?" Sliceclaw called from the nursery. WildStorm23 22:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC and I added in another warrior, Burrclaw.) "Sure! Can Flaresky come to? Shes expecting Burrclaw's kits!" Applepaw yowled. "Wait-what!? How did you know?!" Flaresky mewed harshly in a whisper to Applepaw. "Just go with- what?! You really are?!" Applepaw whispered. Flaresky nodded. "I really like him...and he likes me...." Flaresky admited. "Sure!" Sliceclaw replied, a slightly surprised tone of his voice. Flaresky and Applepaw walked quickly to the nursery. Flaresky layed in a nest next to Mosspetal, a IrisClan she-cat and Applepaw layed in a nest next to Flaresky. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, Bramble-ears!" Sliceclaw padded up to his DawnClan friend. They began to talk to each other. WildStorm23 22:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey." Burrclaw purred to Flaresky as he walked into the nursery. "Hello." Flaresky purred and nuzzled her handsome mate. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sliceclaw whispered something to Bramble-ears. Bramble-ears smiled and looked at Applepaw. -- Hokage Wild 01:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Bramble-ears is in DawnClan and at the prophecy cat place!) Applepaw glanced at Sliceclaw and purred softly. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 02:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (That might have something to do with how they are in DawnClan camp.) Sliceclaw grabbed a mouse for Bramble-ears and himself. -- Hokage Wild 11:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Guys, all cats are either back at their Clan camps or with the prophecy cats) Knightheart stretched, bored. ♥Phoenixfeather: Flying Mint Bunny! :D♥ 12:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay then were back at camp.) Applepaw stared down at Flyingcloud and her sleeping kits. ''We leave at dawn to CreekClan. Applepaw thought to herself. Aspen(Talk) 21:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Navylance snored quietly as she slept. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 22:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dovekit's eyes shot open as she stared at Applepaw. "Sleep, Dovekit. We leave at dawn." Applepaw whispered. Dovekit nodded then slowly.....faded......back......to......sleep...... .... It was now dawn. Applepaw nudged awake Burrclaw and Smokefall. "Come on! We have to leave to get to CreekClan." Applepaw whispered. Burrclaw stood up, opened his eyes and went to wake up Flyingcloud, her kits and Flaresky. Smokefall yawned and did the same. Applepaw waited for them to wake up. .... Eventually, every cat(thatiroleplay) was waiting at the entrance of camp. Applepaw picked up Dovekit. Smokefall picked up Sootkit. Flyingcloud picked up Shinykit and Burrclaw picked up Jaykit. The cats set off to go to CreekClan. Aspen(Talk) 22:26, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareclaw, who was awake, sighed. "Why did they have to leave?" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 22:31, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sliceclaw glared at them. "I heard many cats from different cats are being traitors and going to these dumb other clans. I wonder if they have issues.....?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 23:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We haven't mistreated them. Applepaw was our medicine cat apprentice, for pete's sake," Nightmareclaw commented. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 23:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know, right? I heard those cats are only letting select cats join. That is such a copycat of The Coperation!" Sliceclaw exclaimed. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 23:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareclaw sighed wearily. "It's not like we've become the AshClan that kidnapped kits again. It's just rude to leave us..." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know right?" Sliceclaw said, biting into a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 19:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (You said earlier that I could add in more cats once those ones left, so can I add in these ones? Also, Wild, can Sliceclaw fall for Applepaw's sister, Rosepaw?) Three cats were wandering around AshClan territory when they spotted the camp. A handsome ginger tom was leading them. "Hello. I am Flamestorm. These are Rosepaw, my friend, and Amberwing, my sister. We have come to join AshClan." the tom mewed. Rosepaw, a cream she-cat, looked around. Where could Applepaw be....She told me of a tom with spotted claws....Maybe I can ask him? Rosepaw then saw Sliceclaw and quickly walked over to him, seeing his spotted claws. "Hi. I'm Rosepaw. My sister, Applepaw, lives here, I think. She told me about a handsome tom with spotted claws. I think thats you. Do you know where she is?" Rosepaw asked. The she-cat's beautiful face glowed, yet her pinky-orange eyes showed some confusion, for she didnt see her sister anywhere. Rosepaw's voice was melodic and sweet sounding. Aspen(Talk) 19:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Vi and Phoenix